Un Homme Une Jeune Fille Un Amour
by neige-blanche
Summary: Le jour de la rentrée est arrivé ! Et voilà que l’Amour vient frapper aux portes du Trio merveilleux. Mais Hermione est prise d’un mauvais pressentiment. Car Cupidon a choisi pour elle un compagnon loin d’être dans les bonnes grâces de ses amis…
1. Prologue

Dans Poudlard, quelque part vers le fond des cachots, un professeur se réveilla en sursaut dun rêve. Il porta les mains à son visage, alors quil pliait son corps pour sasseoir à travers le grand lit aux couleurs de Serpentard.

La sueur dégoulinait sur son front et le long de ses omoplates, sa température était haute et son bas de pyjama humide. Un nouveau rêve, identique dans le contenu à chaque précédent songe des deux derniers mois, était venu simmiscer dans son sommeil.

Lhomme pinça les lèvres furieusement, son esprit envahit de mille pensées.

__

Pourquoi　? Pourquoi　?! Bon sang　! Mais quest-ce qui marrive　? Quest-ce qui ce passe　?! Comment puis-je rêver delle ainsi　? Quest-ce que jai　? Je nen peux plus　! Elle nest rien　! Juste une petite miss je sais tout　! Elle ELLE　!! Pourquoi　? Rien ne pourra jamais arriver entre elle et moi　! Pensa lhomme. _Je deviens fou Elle me hante et je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

Il passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux, où des cernes presque invisibles, tellement la peau avait une teinte malade, dû à tant de maltraitance de son corps, dévoilaient létat de fatigue de son propriétaire.

Il se leva et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Il se regarda avec dégoût dans le miroir. Son pantalon souillé lui rappelait quelles avaient été les conséquences physiques du rêve. Mais le pire, cest que la mémoire ou lévocation même du nom de celle qui le hantait le rendait instantanément dur comme roche, alors quil avait juste éjaculé. Jamais aucune femme ou jeune fille navait eu un tel effet sur lui avant.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche, glacée évidemment, pour faire partir toute évidence de cette nuit, tout en maudissant le nom qui lui procurait à la fois extase, dégoût et incompréhension.

Ailleurs, bien loin, une jeune fille, mains cachées sous les couvertures, caressait son corps en tentant de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci le trahissait et la laissait pleine de désir et de besoin après ces étranges songes qui avaient envahis chaque nuit de son été.

Elle poussa un gémissement étouffé, le plus discrètement quelle put, pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne de chambre, alors quune vague de plaisir, causée par le souvenir mêlé du rêve et de ses mains lapportait à une extase douce.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler le visage de son amant chimérique, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cet homme-là, justement, lapporter à de telles nécessités.

Elle pleurnicha intérieurement, perdu dans les souvenirs et ses doigts retraçant le chemin des mains masculines de son rêve.

Et un nom murmurait silencieusement franchit ses lèvres.


	2. Retour au foyer

Chapitre 1　: Retour au foyer

Le mois de Juillet avait était un véritable calvaire pour Harry , son oncle et sa tante , qui avaient reçu une lettre une Dumbledor expliquant que Harry avait perdu son parrain , sen étaient donné à cur joie pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre , lui donnant une multitude de travaux à effectués , ranger le garage , nettoyer tout les placards , vider le grenier de fond en comble , laver la voiture , etc.Le survivant ne pouvait même pas acheter ses affaires donc ne pouvait pas savancer sur ses cours .

Hedwige était de nouveau enfermée dans sa cage et ne pouvant prévenir ses amis , il était coincé chez les Dursley pour tout lété et plus encore sil ne trouver pas vite une solution.

«　Potter　» cria Vernon du salon

__

Quest-ce quil veut encore ? pensa Harry , tout en se levant de son lit , pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée .

Le jeune sorcier arriva au salon où la tante Pétunia saffairer sur gâteau qui ressembler à une tour de pise rose . Et loncle Vernon lisait un journal , sans levez le nez de son article , il ordonna à Harry de nettoyé une fois de plus le garage.

«　Mais je lai fait la semaine dernière　»

«　Peut-être mais cest une véritable porcherie , tu las mal fait , RECOMMENCE　» rugit alors Vernon , le visage violacé .

Cela faisait plus dune heure quHarry frotter , brosser , ranger le local qui devait normalement ressembler à un garage . A bout de force , le jeune Potter décida de sassoir quelques minutes pour essayer de retrouver un semblant dénergie lorsque un hululement se fît entendre , il releva la tête pour voir Errol rentré droit dans une étagère , le jeune sorcier se précipita sur lui pour laider à se remettre de sa chute et attraper la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Le hiboux des Weasley se releva et fixa Harry alors que celui-ci ouvrait sa lettre.

__

Harry,

Je commence sérieusement à minquiéter , nous navons aucune nouvelle de toi depuis le début de lété .

Est-ce que tes Moldus te font des misères?

Avec laccord de maman et papa , si on a ou pas de nouvelle de toi dici demain , on vient te chercher à 17h.

Ici tout va bien , Ginny nous parle sans arrêt de toi , on en peut plus , raison de plus pour venir te chercher , Hermione nous a rejoins la semaine dernière , ses parents partaient en France et ils ont acceptés quelle finissent lété chez nous . Et toi comment vas-tu ??

On sinquiète réellement alors réponds !!

Sinon je te dit à demain .

Ron.

Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage du brun , enfin son calvaire aller prendre fin , il se précipita dans sa chambre , et écrivit un ok sur un parchemin puis alla le donner à Errol , il suivit du regard le hiboux jusquà il disparaisse derrière une maison , et retourna à son ménage la tête dans les nuages .

Il était 13H lorsquHarry remonta dans sa chambre pour vérifier sil navait rien oublier , il avait prévenu les Dursley de son départ mais ils ne lavaient pas cru , croyant encore que le jeune sorcier mentait , ils lavaient consigné dans sa chambre avec interdiction formelle den sortir , mais peut importe il allait partir et cest tou ce qui compter pour lui .

Le réveil afficha dix-sept heures moins le quart lorsque Harry se réveilla , nayant pas dormi de la nuit il était épuisé , il se leva de son lit , essaya de remettre un peu dordre dans ses cheveux , se qui était peine perdu et refit une nouvelle fois linventaire de ses affaires .

A 17H pile , on frappa à la porte , Harry se précipita dans les escalier pour ouvrir , Arthur , Ron , Ginny se tenait à lentrée .

«　Ron!　»

«　Harry , tu vas bien ?　» demanda Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras .

Le brun aller répondre lorsquun cri , derrière lui se fit entendre.

«　POTTER　, quest-ce que tout cela signifie ??　»demanda loncle Vernon , rouge de colère.

«　Nous sommes venu chercher Harry　» répondu Ron , dune voix étouffer par son rire.

Sans attendre le réponse de son oncle , le jeune sorcier courut jusquà sa chambre et descendit presque aussitôt avec sa valise , son balais et Hedwige dans ses bras . Et après avoir lancer un vague au revoir couru jusquà la voiture de Weasley pour y déposé ses affaires , enfin libre il poussa un cri de joie et discuta avec Ron et Ginny .

Le mois daoût passa rapidement entre les match de Quidditch , et les révisions .

«　Harry!! Dépêches toi, on va se mettre en retard »　cria Hermione du rez-de-chaussée.

__

Décidément, songea le jeune sorcier, _celle-ci ne changera jamais._

Et ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres que le jeune homme prit sa valise, s'assura de n'avoir rien oublié et descendit les marches qui le reliait de ses amis.

« Ah!! Enfin, on a bien cru que tu t'étais endormi en haut ! » Lança Ron avec un ton d'amusement dans la voix qui perdit au moment même où son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, qui nen laissait rien paraître sur son visage, mais dont les yeux trahissaient son impatience.

«　Bon allez les jeunes, on y va ! » Dit M. Weasley en passant la tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine «　Pas de temps à perdre, nous ne sommes pas en avance　! »　Ajouta-t-il avec joie, ce qui fit rire les trois amis avant de prendre leurs bagages pour les portaient à la voiture, où les attendaient Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

Il était 10H40 quand ils arrivèrent à labord de la gare et quArthur gara la voiture.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun, ayant craint un moment dêtre en retard, et puis, même magiquement modifié, la voiture était étroite pour tant de personnes à larrière.

Tous sortirent en silence de la voiture, puis Ginny émit un gémissement en massant son dos, Hermione grommela contre les coudes pointus des garçons, Harry soupira en remettant ses lunettes, réparée pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du trajet, sur le bout de son nez alors que Ron sétirait les muscles en maudissant sa taille et celle de ses frères.

Ce qui était habituel dans les trajets avec la Ford Anglia. En vérité, cétait surtout lespoir de sortir de la tempête qui avait couvée le long du trajet qui soulagea les voyageurs. Les pauvres passagers n'en pouvaient plus, autant à cause de la chaleur ahurissante qui régnait dans le véhicule, que de la dispute entre Ron et Hermione qui avait duré tout le trajet.

Mme Weasley avait été cherchée les chariots et tous, à présent, avançaient dans la gare moldu pleine à craquer...

C'est bon , ils étaient tous passés, non sans difficultés à cause dun

Contrôleur qui avait essayait, tant bien que mal, de les chasser de la gare, en les prenant pour des fous à cause des hiboux qu'ils transportaient.

Cependant, ceci était loin maintenant, ils avaient franchi la barrière magique et étaient finalement dans leur monde à leur plus grand bonheur et tout se passait à merveille, les élèves parlaient des cours et des professeurs tout en chargeant leurs bagages dans les wagons et en saluant leurs familles, mais dans l'euphorie générale qui régnée, personne ne remarqua la jeune fille qui se mit soudainement en retrait, alors un sentiment dinquiétude et danticipation la traversait.

__

Quest-ce qui cloche avec moi　? Pensa Hermione, paniquée par les sentiments qui la submergeaient entièrement. _Je retourne à Poudlard, chez moi, là où je peux être la sorcière la plus intelligente de ma génération, là où où il est._ Déglutit intérieurement la brunette, alors que son ventre frémissait du rappel de cet homme qui la possédait chaque nuit en songe et venait maintenant hanter ses jours autant que ses nuits.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis secoua vigoureusement la tête, revenant à la réalité.

__

Rien ne sert de se prendre la tête, Hermione Granger. Ce nest rien que quelques hormones adolescentes récalcitrantes. _Dès que tu le verras en vrai, tu arrêteras ces rêves stupides et tout rentrera dans lordre. _Ordonna le cerveau de la jeune fille. _Allez, attrape Pattenrond et rejoint les garçons avant que Ron ne te vole encore la place à côté de la fenêtre　!!_


	3. Quand il faut faire face

Chapitre 2　: Quand il faut faire face

Il était 19h15, dans le Poudlard Express, quand la brunette du Trio commença à sagiter, en consultant sa montre.

«　On va bientôt arriver, je pense, on devrait shabiller maintenant　»dit Hermione en se levant pour saisir son uniforme et aller se changer dans les WC, alors que les garçons grignotaient quelques bonbons et quelle siroter une boisson .

«　Bon ok, mais attends quon ait fini de manger cette boîte, sil te plaîîîîît　»supplia Ron dont lestomac ne voulait en aucun cas sarrêter de manger.

«　Ron, on arrive et il y a le dîner au Grand Hall　! Si tu continues, tu nauras plus dappétit pour le repas préparé par les elfes　!!　» Protesta son amie.

Harry retint un pouffement en songeant que le jour où Ron manquerait destomac, la fin du monde serait proche. Il tenta vainement de garder une expression sérieuse alors quHermione le fusillait du regard pour quil la soutienne dans sa guerre au grignotage. Mais il était aussi inutile de priver Ron de nourriture sucrée que de sevrer Rita Skeeter de ses articles à sensation.

«　ARGH　! Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez　!!　» Fulmina la brune avant de saisir son petit sac. «　Moi je vais me changer aux toilettes　! Jespère pour vous que vous serez en tenue quand je reviens parce que je ne sortirais pas une deuxième fois pour votre petite pudeur　!　»

Et sur ces mots, une tornade séchappa du wagon. Ron et Harry hochèrent de la tête en signe dapprobation, un peu en retard puis, après un regard évaluant entre eux, se jetèrent sur les bonbons restants pour savoir qui en mangerait le plus vite. Après avoir fini la boîte en question, ils shabillèrent.

-o-

Au château, quelquun dautre consultait sa montre, appréhendant le moment fatidique dune rencontre auquel il nétait pas sûr de pouvoir faire face.

«　Bon, tu te calmes et tu ne laisse rien paraître , et tu la chasse de ton esprit » Articula silencieusement Severus Rogue dans ses appartements.

Celui-ci était prêt physiquement, sa tenue était irréprochable, mais son état mental lui osciller dangereusement entre un yoyo danticipation et de nervosité qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis les prémices de son adolescence. Il serra la mâchoire avec hargne, ses yeux noirs étincelant de colère. Comment une si frêle et insipide jeune adolescente pouvait-elle le retourner ainsi　?

Elle navait rien pour elle Gryffondor, amie avec Harry Potter, Miss Je Sais Tout, généreuse, courageuse, morale Il serra vigoureusement les poings, dans une tentative vaine pour échapper aux souvenirs des rêves, au regard passionnel de la créature de ses rêves, de sa voix si différente des moments dans sa classe, de la façon dont elle murmurait son nom, la fureur couvait sous son armature. Severus grinça des dents. Il devait arrêter maintenant, avant que son corps le trahisse.

Rien nétait possible entre eux. RIEN. Il fallait à tout prix quil loublie et ce, par tous les moyens.

-o-

Quand Hermione regarda à nouveau sa montre, le cadran affichait 19h50.

Le trio était enfin arrivé au château, comme tous les élèves car ils avaient aperçu Hagrid, avec les premières années, monter du côté du lac.

Alors quils savançaient vers la porte, Hermione sarrêta , car, soudainement, toutes les images, quelle avait tenté doublier et de mettre derrière elle, surgirent dans son esprit. Lanticipation et la rencontre imminente avec lhomme lui arrivaient finalement. Elle rougit sans faire attention .

« Hermione, quest-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet de voir son amie immobile derrière lui.

« Rien, rien. »　Mentit celle-ci.

Hermione adressa un sourire joyeux à son ami et le rejoignit en quelques pas rapides, puis les trois amis savancèrent et franchirent finalement la grande porte dentrée du château puis prirent la direction pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Pendant ce temps, Severus lui attendait dans la grande salle.

Le professeur était assis à sa place, extrêmement nerveux et en colère à la pensée de la jeune fille . Le pauvre ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui lagitaient et en devenait de plus en plus irritable, mais à son grand bonheur aucun des autres professeurs et membres du personnel ne semblait lavoir remarqué.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient devant la grande salle, aucun navaient lair davoir envie douvrir la marche, et surtout pas Hermione.

-o-

Severus regardait les élèves rentrer dans la grande salle dans un brouhaha inexplicable, et pourtant ses yeux ne quittaient pas la porte dentrée, au fond de lui il attendait le moment où Elle passerait la porte.

De son côté, Hermione nen menait pas large. La jeune fille appréhendait le moment où elle passerait la grande porte,

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle se tourna vers Harry :

« On y va ? »

« Ouais, je suis mort de faim　!! Et tant pis si je nai pas envie de voir le monstre des cachots » Répondit Ron, pince sans rire.

Une petite explosion résonna dans la tête dHermione.

Sans le savoir le roux avait fait mouche dans lesprit de la jeune sorcière, qui pâlit sur le coup, avant de se ressaisir et que les deux garçons ne sen aperçoivent, à son grand soulagement.

Cest sur ces mots quHermione passa chacun de ses bras sous ceux des garçons, et marchèrent en direction de la table de Gryffondor.

Severus sur son siège commençait à se demander quand le trio allait entrer puis il se figeât, car elle était finalement là, encore plus belle que dans ses rêves, lété et le soleil ne lavaient que plus embellie, et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour sassurer quil nétait pas

Hermione et les garçons sinstallèrent à leur table, Harry en face dHermione et Ron à coté de celle-ci. Ginny et Neville à côté des trois amis puis tous les cinq commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout des cours quils allaient avoir tout au long de lannée

Aucun ne se rendit compte quun professeur observait Hermione et les garçons avec envie et jalousie, accablé à lidée de ne pouvoir aller sasseoir à coté de la jeune fille. Un besoin de se lever et daller prendre la place de ceux quil considérait brusquement comme des rivaux lui enserra les entrailles, augmentant le feu de sa colère et de sa jalousie couvante.

Cest presque à la fin du repas que finalement la brunette ne put plus retenir une remarque acerbe envers son rouquin dami.

«　Ron , tu narrêtes jamais de manger? » Dit Hermione, exaspérée de le voir ingurgiter autant de nourriture sans retenue, alors que la nervosité lempêchait de faire honneur au repas.

Son état de stress ne sarrangeait pas, quelle avait la sensation dêtre observé depuis quelques instants et elle nosait se retourner pour faire face à son voyeur. La peur dêtre déçue ou de voir ses attentes confirmées que lêtre, forant dans son dos un regard long, soit le même que lobjet involontaire de son désir, la retenait.

Un combat avec Ron était un excellent moyen de faire diversion pour son esprit au bord de la rupture mental.

« Ben quoi? Jai faim moi　! » Protesta lintéressé dune voix qui laissait paraître un soupçon de moquerie et de désintérêt total.

« Que tu ais faim cest une chose, mais essayes pour une fois dans ta vie de manger correctement sans ten mettre de partout　! » Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, avec des yeux qui laissaient paraître lagacement et lénervement qui nallaient pas tarder à sabattre sur le roux sil ne battait pas en retraite.

Sentant le vent tourner défavorablement pour son grand frère, Ginny, pour détourner la conversation, demanda à Harry :

« Cest pour quand les épreuves dadmission pour léquipe ? »

« Ce sera sûrement pour dans deux semaines, je nen suis pas encore sûr, je ferai parvenir la date à tout les élèves dans la semaine. » Répondit hâtivement Harry, comprenant la manuvre de la petite rousse.

« Ok　! » Sexclama joyeusement la dernière des Weasley, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Bon , tout le monde commence à partir, on devrait y aller nous aussi» lança Neville, ajoutant un regard appuyé en direction de Ron. «　Surtout quon va avoir besoin des préfets pour connaître le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle de Gryffondor　»

Puis sur ces mots, ils se levèrent alors quHermione bondissait de son siège, culpabilisant davoir oublier son rôle, et commencèrent à sortir du réfectoire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione trouva le courage qui lui avait manqué toute la soirée et tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs.

Ses yeux sarrêtèrent sur le professeur Rogue qui lui rendit son coup dil avec, ce qui lui sembla, du mépris.

Le cur serré, ladolescente se détourna brusquement et se dirigea vers lavant de la file délèves de Gryffondor, pour y prendre la tête de la marche et fuir le bruit de son cur qui se brisait face à la froideur mesquine de lhomme qui avait définitivement pris son âme au piège.


	4. Mais qu’estce qui a bien pu changer　?

Chapitre 3　: Mais quest-ce qui a bien pu changer　?

Nos trois amis venaient darriver dans leur salle commune, suivit de près par Ginny. Ron se retourna vers les premières années, lair sérieux.

«　Okay les gosses, ici cest notre salle commune. La Grosse dame garde lentrée et on ne peut y rentrer que si on connaît le mot de passe　! Ceux qui loublieront resteront dehors.　»

Dans le fond, on entendit une gorge se racler de gêne. Tout se retournèrent vers un Neville rougissant qui observait le bout de ses chaussures, penaud.

Hermione vola à son secours.

«　Mais je suis sûre que ça narrivera pas. Et si cest le cas, venez voir vos préfets, cest à dire Ron ou moi. Par contre le mot de passe ne doit être dit à personne en dehors de Gryffondor.　» Ajouta la brunette avant de donner un coup de coude au rouquin à ses côtés.

«　Eh　! ça fait mal Mione　!　» Protesta Ronald.

Hermione roula des yeux et fit un petit geste du menton. Ron suivit le mouvement et se retrouva face à tous les Gryffondors qui le fixaient, attentivement ou avec impatience, attendant le mot de passe.

«　Oh oui　! Hem cette année cest　Mimbulus Mimbletonia. » Acheva le rouquin qui commençait à tourner rouge jusquaux oreilles de tant dattention.

Les yeux de Neville silluminèrent alors quil relevait la tête et que la Grosse Dame déplaçait son tableau. Ron fut le premier à se précipiter à lintérieur, suivi bientôt de tous les Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione entrèrent les derniers, riant tranquillement entre eux de leur ami.

Le Trio se retrouva dans la salle commune et sinstalla près de la cheminée, loin des autres Gryffondor, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit.

Alors quils étaient en train de parler des cours quils allaient avoir cette année et du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre le Mal, Hermione se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées. Le visage dun certain professeur ne pouvait la quitter. Le regard quil lui avait donné, son maintient, sa présence Elle lui trouvait quelque chose de changer et ne pouvait, à son grand regret, dire avec certitude de quoi il en retournait.

La jeune fille, malheureuse au fond delle-même à cause du regard, avait du mal à se remettre des émotions différentes que cet homme provoquait en elle.

Il nétait pourtant pas différent. La même robe noire de sorcier, les mêmes cheveux noirs et gras, le même nez tordu ou plutôt aquilin, corrigea son esprit amoureux, ses yeux noirs sans fond qui envoûtaient et vous aspiraient, ces lèvres minces étirées dans un air pincé éternel, comme si le bonheur navait pas trouvé despace pour sy immiscer avec un sourire Ses lèvres fines qui embrassaient son corps intégralement dans ses rêves, qui baisaient le monticule de ses seins, sattardaient sur la cavité de son nombril, descendaient jusquà s

« HermioneHermioonnneeeeHERMIONE!! » Hurla Harry qui essayait, sans réponse, dattirer lattention de la jeune sorcière depuis presque dix minutes.

«HummQuoi ?? » Murmura Hermione, encore à moitié prise dans ses réflexions.

«　Ah !! Enfin tu réagis, si tu navais pas répondu je taurais giflée pour te faire réagir, on commençait à sinquiéter de ton manque de réaction　» Dit Ron, soulagé

«　Me gifler　?! Pourquoi vous ne mavez pas laisser tranquille, pour une fois　? » Râla ladolescente. «　Pour une fois que ce nest pas moi qui doit vous obliger à parler de cours, jai bien le droit de rêvasser　!　Jespère que tu as une bonne raison Ronald Weasley　! »

«　Ben, du fait que nous sommes préfet et vu que dans la réunion du Poudlard Express, le préfet en chef a dit que cétait Gryffondor qui commençait les tour de garde, ben nous devons effectuer des rondes dans le château pour sassurer que tout va bien　» Expliqua rapidement Ron dune voix paternel.

Tout à coup le roux se figea, réalisant petit à petit ce quil venait de faire, et surtout ce quil venait de dire, puis lorsquil compris enfin ses paroles, il ne put sempêcher de devenir rouge brique. Fait qui néchapperait à personne aux alentours du jeune homme, mais il vit, à son grand bonheur, quil ne restait plus queux dans la salle commune.

« Et bien Ron, qui avait-il dans ton assiette ce soir pour te faire sortir de telles paroles　? » Interrogea Harry calmement sans aucun soupçon de moquerie ni de taquinerie.

« Pince-moi Harry, je dois être en plein rêve ou plutôt en plein cauchemar　!! » Pleurnicha son meilleur ami.

« Euh. » Hésita le brun.

« AIE !! Hermione　!! Quest-ce qui ta pris de me pincer aussi fort　?! Ça va pas la tête　?! » Sexclama Ron en se massant son bras droit douloureux.

« Ce nest pas toi qui voulais quon te pince pour savoir si tu nétais pas en plein cauchemar, il ny a même pas cinq minutes?? » Demanda Hermione, sur le point déclater de rire sous le regard effaré du jeune Weasley.

« Bon, ça va vous deux. » Apaisa Harry, sachant que sil ne mettait pas fin à tout cela, il y aurait une dispute, une fois de plus.

« Tu as raison Ron,　» Concéda Hermione tout en se levant, comprenant que Harry avait raison.

« Allons-y　! Ne tardons pas trop si tu veux pouvoir te coucher avant minuit... »

«　Ah  mais je  hum disais ça pourte faire réagir je navais pas lintention de Enfin, tu vois dy aller vraiment　! » Balbutia Ron, complètement abasourdi par le fait que la jeune fille lavait pris au sérieux.

«　Mais Ron,　» Protesta Hermione. «　 Cest notre devoir de sassurer que tout va bien dans le château　!»

« Oui mais pour ce soir se sera sans moi　! » Répondit Ron négligemment.

Alors il se retrouva face à la lueur de son regard enragé.

« Mais la prochaine fois, promis, je taccompagnerai　! » Sempressa-t-il de rajouter, dans le mince espoir que de la calmer.

«　Je te préviens que je te ferai tenir parole Ronald Weasley　! » Lança la jeune fille.

« Daccord » Acquiesça un Ron tout benêt, pas encore remis que la jeune sorcière est acceptée aussi vite sa proposition.

Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour avoir son soutien. Harry souleva les épaules, lair défait.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre des fois Hermione, tu nous fais même peur à certaines occasions. » Remarqua Harry pour répondre à la question que lui posait le regard de Ron.

«　Hum peut-être, mais bon je ne vous cacherai pas que jai envie dêtre un peu seule ce soir, donc jai sauté sur lopportunité que ma tendue Ron　» Avoua la jeune fille, sous le regard ébahi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Puis elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Ron, qui, en laffaire de quelques secondes, avait fait toutes les couleurs que peut compter un arc-en-ciel, alors que ses yeux étaient devenus de vraies soucoupes volantes, avec la bouche qui ne cessaient de souvrir et de se fermer comme un poisson. Finalement le jeune homme se ressaisit et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione et Harry et monta dans le dortoir laissant derrière lui ses deux amis encore en train dessayer de se calmer après la scène qui sétait déroulée sous leurs yeux.

Enfin Harry souhaita lui aussi à son tour une bonne nuit à Hermione puis partit se coucher alors que la Gryffondor se préparait à aller faire son tour dinspection.

-o-

Dans ses appartements, Severus narrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et commençait sérieusement à sénerver.

Il se leva et se regarda dans la glace de sa chambre et remarqua quà son grand désarroi, une autre partie de son anatomie narrivait pas, elle non plus, a trouver le sommeil. Il prit une grande inspiration et sassit sur son lit, pour faire le point.

Depuis le début de la soirée, il narrivait plus à chasser la jeune fille de sa tête, pourtant il sétait pertinemment quil ne pouvait avoir de tels sentiments ni de telles pensées ou rêves envers une élève. Malgré cela il narrivait toujours pas à arrêter de se remémorer Hermione Granger.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image d'Hermione, l'image physique et  
réelle du dîner. Pas celle des rêves.  
Son esprit corrompu par le désir l'avait embelli, décida-t-il, alors il allait  
recommencer et prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une plate jeune fille, insipide et  
ordinaire et il pourrait enfin cesser de fantasmer sur son élève.  
Il se rappela la manière dont elle était suspendue aux bras de ses amis. Une  
pointe de jalousie déchira son cur mais il l'éloigna aussitôt.

Severus, tu dois garder ton esprit concentré et neutre.  
," Se rappela à l'ordre l'homme sombre.

Elle avait toujours sa tignasse de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui  
s'éparpillaient partout, auréolant sa tête d'un casque sombre et doux. Doux,  
c'est ce que cette masse chevelue évoquait pour lui. Les mains le démangeaient.  
Il était sûre qu'il inventait ce détail à partir de ses rêves. Ces cheveux  
malpropres ne pouvaient être doux.  
Mais même de loin, il avait aperçu la légèreté de la chevelure, qui indiquait  
qu'ils avaient été brossé avec un grand soin, et que malgré leur aspect  
échevelé, ils étaient certainement de soie sous les doigts.  
Il se focalisa sur un autre détail, très vite, pour échapper à sa nouvelle  
obsession, la chevelure brune de son élève.  
Sa peau. Le peu de sa peau qu'il avait vu. Il pensa aux petites mains féminines  
qui tenaient les bras des garçons, le cou fin qui s'échappait du haut de la robe  
noire d'école, du visage souriant... Une peau aux couleurs chaudes mais tendres,  
à peine plus que pèche, que la lumière des bougies du Grand Hall avait fait  
rougeoyer de teintes dorées.  
Sa peau était plus foncée pour cause du soleil des vacances, et il se dit que si  
leurs mains venaient à se toucher, la couleur presque blanche-olive de la sienne  
gâcherait le spectacle.

Ses yeux, entourés de grands et long cils de biche, n'avait guère besoin de  
mascara ou d'autres artifices féminins pour captiver un homme. Il n'avait pas vu  
l'éclat de son regard, trop loin. Mais même cachés par les longs cils et la  
distance, le souvenir des paillettes d'or qui clairsemaient les yeux noisettes  
d'Hermione Granger le captivèrent un instant, en pensées.  
Il se souvint du moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa petite bouche rose  
pâle s'était entrouverte timidement, avant de tenter un sourire doux. Il avait  
voulu baiser cet bouche, la dévorer de ses lèvres et c'est un regard furieux  
qu'il lui avait renvoyé.  
Comme il le regrettait. Elle avait pâli et détourné la tête immédiatement,  
fuyant la chauve-souris des cachots et sa méchanceté.  
Imbécile qu'il était.  
Ses mains tremblèrent quand il les porta à ses tempes pour les masser. La robe  
avait caché ses formes féminines mais son imagination et ses rêves compensaient  
de leur mieux pour former des images de son corps juvénile.

"Diable!" Hurla intérieurement Severus en se levant. "Pourquoi ?  
Salazar, Pourquoi moi ?"

Il décida daller faire un tour, question de se changer les idées afin de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil tant espéré. Il shabilla puis sortit, prêt à retirer des points au premier imbécile venu qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route après le couvre-feu


	5. Face à Face

Chapitre 4　: Face à Face

Hermione prit son manteau même si on était au mois de septembre, il faisait plus froid que dhabitude, puis elle attrapa son badge de préfète et sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre dans les couloirs afin de commencer son tour dinspection.

Tout était calme, si calme, que ça en devenait pesant et stressant, un sentiment étrange danticipation lui serrait lestomac. Il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Quoi　? Cétait là toute la question.

Elle-même ne le savait pas. Sa ronde approchait finalement à sa fin, au bout de deux heures de marches à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, où dormaient les tableaux. Elle décida quelle avait fait son travail et sapprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir, la marche tranquille ayant vidée son esprit des soucis et inquiétudes de Severus Rogue.

Quand, soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui venait de la bibliothèque. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la pièce mais à linstant douvrir la porte, elle remarqua que celle-ci était légèrement entrebâillée.

Hermione se sentit énervée　; On était à peine le jour de la rentrée et déjà des élèves enfreignaient le règlement.

Elle rentra dans la bibliothèque mais ne vit personne ni aucun objet par terre qui aurait pu être à lorigine du bruit quelle avait entendu.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers la réserve et saperçut que ses soupçons sétaient avérés car la porte qui menait à cette partie était grande ouverte. Elle éteignit la lampe qui se trouvait dans sa main puis entra dans la pièce et se dirigea droit vers lombre qui se dessinait au fond de celle-ci. Sans bruit, Hermione se rapprocha, bien décidée à surprendre lélève qui avait osé sortir de son dortoir.

«　JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS HORS DE TON DORTOIR ?!　» Sexclama Hermione, décidée à effrayer le contrevenant au règlement.

La personne se retourna violemment, alors un rayon de lune éclaira enfin son visage. Si le mouvement de la robe noire de sorcier navait pas déjà indiqué qui était le solitaire de la Réserve, les traits taillés à la serpe et le nez daigle dans la lumière blafarde et douce finirent le travail.

«　Qu Quoi??　» Balbutia Hermione en se rendant compte de lidentité de la personne à qui elle avait hurlé quelques secondes plus tôt.

«　Miss Granger.　» Annonça une voix sereine et profonde.

«　Je Excusez-moi professeur, je vous ai pris pour un élèveje suis vraiment désolée, encore toutes mes excuses.　» Dit Hermione, sous le choc de son geste.

Elle avait haussé le ton sur un professeur, et pas nimporte lequel, non, sur le professeur Rogue, le professeur le plus dur de Poudlard et lhomme qui la hantait depuis plus de deux mois.

Hermione, confuse, ne le vit pas, mais son professeur des potions lui-même se trouvait sous le choc du face à face impromptu avec la jeune fille, quil nattendait pas avant son premier cours de potion le lendemain, et comble de chance ou de malchance, il était seul à seul avec elle.

«　Miss Granger, je peux savoir ce que vous faîte ici, je vous prie ?　» Questionna-t-il pour gagner du temps et retrouver une contenance.

«　Je faisais une ronde, et jallais retourner dans mon dortoir lorsque jai entendu un bruit. Je suis venue voir et je vous ai confondu avec un élève, monsieur. Je vous présente encore mes excuses.　» Répondit Hermione, en regardant ses pieds, car il lui était impossible de fixer dans les yeux lhomme qui habitait ses rêves.

«　Oh, et bien comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas un élève, donc vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir　» Déclara Severus.

«　Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas, vous ne menlevez aucun point, vousne me donnez pas de retenue ?　» Demanda Hermione, surprise par lattitude de son professeur.

«　Et pourquoi devrai-je faire ça, Miss Granger??　»

«　Car jai haussé la voix contre vous, professeur　» Murmura Hermione, blanche comme un linge.

«　Et bien pour une fois, je ferai une exception, puisque lintention était louable. Maintenant partez avant que je ne change davis.　» Ordonna Rogue.

«　OOui. Merci professeur.　»

Mue par elle ne savait quelle folie, elle sapprocha vivement de Severus et, avant de perdre tout courage, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue blanchâtre de son professeur de potions, puis elle prit la fuite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer ou de punir son geste.

Severus la regarda partir, complètement choqué. Une main précaire monta se poser sur sa joue, juste à lendroit où Hermione lavait embrassé.

Un sourire, malgré lui, sétira sur ses lèvres fines, étirant son visage dans un geste quil navait plus, depuis longtemps, lhabitude daccomplir. Sa main effleura la peau, comme essayant de se rappeler et demprisonner la douceur fugace de la bouche féminine qui avait posé un baiser de papillon sur la joue imberbe. Il ne pouvait en revenir.

Le geste semblait aussi irréel que les rêves qui lobsédaient et aussi présent et vrai que lair froid qui lentourait, dans le noir de la pièce réservée de la bibliothèque.

Severus se rendit compte soudain quil se comportait comme un imbécile, un jeune adolescent à son premier amour, et dégoûté, laissa sa main tomber brusquement à son coté. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, comme pour faire face aux ombres qui avaient assisté à la scène incroyable, à léchange dun geste de tendresse envers la chauve-souris des cachots.

Il tapota ses robes, remettant en place les plis noirs de ses vêtements, pour reprendre contenance, puis satisfait, il sortit de la pièce, quil referma, et partit se coucher en se demandant comment il pourrait la chasser de son esprit maintenant, après ce geste familier et tendre, après cette part de réalité que les rêves ne lavaient pas préparé à recevoir.

Comment allait-il retenir cette envie impatiente et malvenue de vouloir encore un autre de ces instants　? Un moment de plus avec elle... Il accéléra le pas, pressé de retrouver le refuge de ses chambres et de senfouir sous les couvertures. Il fallait quil oublie ce qui était arrivé.

Ça navait jamais eu lieu.

__

Jamais, décida lhomme en pensée.

-o-

__

Oh non　!! Mais quest-ce qui ma prise ? Se demanda Hermione, rouge brique après une longue course échevelée jusquà la salle commune des Gryffondor.

__

Non mais cest pas vrai　!! Je suis une véritable idiote　!! Pourquoi lai-je embrassé ? Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ? Pensa la jeune sorcière avant de sombrer dans le sommeil lourd qui tomba comme une chape de plomb sur son esprit survolté par les évènements antérieurs.

__

Dans la bibliothèque tout était calme , Hermione assise à un bureau lisait un livre éclairée par une simple bougie au dessus delle , très intéressée par ce qui était écrit , la jeune brune nentendit pas la porte souvrir et se refermée , ni lombre qui se rapprochait delle , levant le nez de son bouquin , elle naperçu rien mais un sentiment dêtre observée la submergea , la sorcière balaya du regard limmense salle mais ne vit rien , pensant quelle avait rêver , elle retourna à ses occupations , pourtant lombre , ou plutôt lhomme était bel et bien là et observé intensément la jeune fille , en plus particulier sa nuque découverte , son chignon mal fait doù quelques mèches ondulées séchappées et retombées gracieusement sur ses épaules , son dos qui se dessiné à la perfection malgré son chemisier , la courbes de ses jambes magnifiquement dessinées , longues , fines et douces à vue dil.

Hermione narrivait plus à se concentrée sur ce quelle lisait , déçu elle se leva et alla remettre à sa place le livre de potions quelle avait prit mais lorsquelle se retourna , la jeune fille tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de potions , elle le regarda sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche .

Severus nétait plus sur de la marche à suivre mais lorsquil vit le regard quelle lui lançait , il ne put résister et se rapprocha delle , Hermione surprise ne recula pas pour autant , tellement bien quà présent ils se touchaient presque.

Le temps semblait suspendu , aucun bruit , aucune parole , aucun geste , juste leur regard , puis comme au ralentit Severus leva les bras vers elle et savança , un pur bonheur envahit Hermione et son professeur , elle leva la tête vers lui puis montant sur la pointe des pieds , elle lembrassa , un baiser timide certes mais plein damour .

La sorcière ouvrit les yeux et vît que Severus les avaient fermés , puis se séparant de lui , elle sapprêtée à prendre congé lorsquil le retînt et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné , resserrant son emprise sur elle , il accentua le baiser ,cherchant sa langue , jouant avec elle , puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent , toujours dans les bras lun de lautre .


End file.
